


Held Item: Destiny Knot

by kiki_chu



Series: Pokemon Eros and Agape [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Yuuri is happy with his mundane routine running Hasetsu Day Care in Unova. The only things is that the Kalos Champion, Viktor Nikiforov, won't stop dropping by in order to cling to him.





	Held Item: Destiny Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to [Sleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/user/sleigh).

Yuuri set up his Day Care right next to his parents’ inn, Yu-topia Katsuki. Hasetsu was a small coastal town in Unova, locally known for its onsen but internationally far less renowned than the resorts of Lavaridge in Hoenn. There was a small lists of visitors, but they tended to be recurring. For Yuuri that meant steady work, and his egg hatching service helped keep him busy.

 

Every morning, Yuuri wiggles out from between whichever pokemon that had crawled into his bed and goes jogging with his Lillipup, Vicchan, and any egg that had been left in his care. By the time he got back, the Day Care was full of hungry cries so he served up breakfast and snagged a bite to eat for himself. Then he would open up the yard for playtime while consulting his schedule to see who was on the training roster. Lunch was followed by more playtime or naps for the younger pokemon. The afternoon was filled with some soft battle practice: Yuuri was proud to say that the only time a pokemon had fainted at his Day Care was an incident with a rash Marill and a lax Slugma, who really shouldn’t have been dozing near the water bucket. The pokemon took their dinner while Yuuri secured the yard, and afterwards he spent time grooming before going on his afternoon jog. He took the time to groom his charges before heading over to his parents’ inn to help, bath, and eat with his family.

 

Yuuri has a routine. Busy as it is, he could follow it in his sleep. That all changed when Viktor Nikiforov, Kalos’s reigning Champion, flew into Hasetsu on his shiny Altaria. Viktor stayed at Yu-Topia Katsuki for a week. But that was long enough for him to become attached to Yuuri to the point that when Viktor’s vacation was over, Yuuri had to peel Viktor off him and send him back to Kalos.

 

For young Yuuri, meeting his childhood idol would have been the crowning glory of his life. However a week long vacation wasn’t the extent of his interaction with Viktor. Viktor didn’t climb on his Altaria and flying off into the sunset never to be seen by Yuuri again except for on television. Viktor kept coming back. Not occasionally or whenever he had a vacation, Viktor seemed to stop by suddenly with whatever small excuse he could scrounge up.

 

“I just finished shooting for a poster campaign in Ambrette Town and I thought ‘Hasetsu is just a short flight away’, so here I am.” 

 

Ambrette wasn’t the slightest bit close to Hasetsu, it was a couple of hours flight out of the way.

 

“I brought photos of Elna so you can see how she’s growing up.” 

 

Yuuri was not lacking for photos of the Smoochum. Christ was very diligent in sending updates of the baby pokemon he had adopted when it had gone unclaimed at Yuuri’s Day Care.

 

“Makkachin doesn’t want to run if Vicchan isn’t there.”

 

The furfrou in question looked up upon hearing his name, head tilted innocently and panting happily.

 

“I was really craving Mama Katsuki’s katsudon. It’s so yummy!” 

 

That one was probably true, Yuuri was sure that there was no better food than his mother’s katsudon.

 

“Yuuri.”

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“Yuuri~”

 

The first couple of times Viktor returns, just a month after the end of his vacation, Yuuri tried to avoid him. But somehow  Viktor’s Yuuri-tracking skills seemed to be on par with Vicchan’s, and he hunts Yuuri down suspiciously fast.

 

Yuuri had always thrived off the stability of his routine, but Viktor’s irregular visits were an assault on that lifestyle. Viktor never hinded Yuuri’s duties. In fact, he was happy to bring Makkachin and go on jogs with Yuuri and Vicchan. Once he got the okay, Viktor was happy to play with the pokemon or switch with Yuuri and help them train. Yuuri didn’t allow him to cook for serve the pokemon food because he loved overfeeding them (how was Makkachin not as round as a Wailmer?), but Viktor helped out however he could.

 

It was just that Viktor was so… distracting.

 

One evening Viktor and Makkachin tackle Yuuri to the ground, he hits his head on the stones surrounding the onsen and almost gets a concussion. Mari makes Viktor sit seiza and lectures him and Makkachin until the two of them are drooping and whimpering, and Viktor is wailing that he’ll fly Yuuri to the doctor so Yuuri can’t die. After that, Yuuri stopped trying to escape Viktor and let himself be hugged.

 

Yuuri didn’t know what he liked more: Viktor flushed and dripping after soaking in the onsen, or Viktor cooing and snuggling with a newly hatched Munna. He does know that every day that Viktor is absent feels a little longer and just a bit more lackluster.

 

One day, during his afternoon jog, Yuuri suddenly understood that the Viktor he liked most was the one that sat besides him on the beach, warmed by the setting sun but damp from frolicking in the water with Makkachin and Vicchan; the one that fiddled with the sand until their hands lay next to each other, pressing firmly against each other. Yuuri really, really liked the Viktor that flew hours to visit him even after a day full of Champion duties only to fall asleep on Yuuri’s shoulder as the beach sand worked its way into their clothing and the tide slowly inched up the beach.

 

Oh Muk, Yuuri realized, he was in love with Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of notes in this AU about what pokemon everyone has, so there may or may not be more of this AU.
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
